Dissidia: The 11th Cycle
by RadiantKeybladeFantasy
Summary: The lives of hero and villain collide in the 11th cycle of Dissidia. Amongst the mass of warriors, five chosen by Harmony struggle for meaning, for peace, and for the memories they have lost. But even success comes at a price - and in order to achieve it, they must sacrifice even more. - (A complete rewrite of my original story) -
1. A Call to Arms

**Dissidia: The 11th Cycle**

 **A Call to Arms**

 _Cosmos - the goddess of harmony, whom summoned warriors to fight for her against Chaos – the god of discord. These warriors of hers showed the greatest potential and strength to stand against Chaos' forces - and she bestowed upon them greater power through crystals. Their force was rather large, consisting of numerous warriors from different worlds no one had ever heard of, yet with the same mission – to eliminate the forces of Chaos and save the world. Why a goddess would need help with such a task, was something none of them could understand. But as her chosen, they had no room to question their reason - and so they fight, for a better world, to find the truth, and to regain that which they have lost upon entering this forbidden realm. Her final words as they departed, gave each of them a small flicker of hope that it maybe_ was _possible –_ "Trust yourselves and each other and nothing can defeat you. I believe in all of you."

 _However…not even the goddess of harmony could have prepared them for exactly how major this endeavor was to be…_

 ***The prologue is still the same, yes - but the story is VERY different this time***


	2. Fragmented Memories

**Dissidia 011**

 **Fragmented Memories**

"Guys?" Rinoa yelled as she slowed to a halt. She scanned the vicinity with a worried look on her face, "Hello!" There was no response – not the faintest indication of another soul having been present. All she could hear was an eerie silence, and a foggy darkness greeted her eyes as far as she could see. It was so desolate, the whole scene evoking an unsettling chill within her.

"Guess I'm on my own…," she uttered nervously.

Fear beginning to take hold, she reached for the pendant around her neck – the only thing that gave her the strength to carry on when things took a turn for the worse. This search for her companions had only been met with dead ends so far and she was starting to get discouraged. While she was certain they had only been separated for a couple of hours, she still couldn't give an exact estimate when time was practically non-existent - but it felt like an eternity.

She still didn't quite understand how this had happened – but whatever way it was spun…she was now left to fend for herself. This battle between the gods had proven difficult enough with the support of her friends - she couldn't even begin to imagine the treachery that awaited her alone. It wasn't exactly a thought she was comfortable mulling over.

"Cosmos called us back to Sanctuary… They'll be heading there," This thought gave her a flicker of hope. Even if she had no idea of their whereabouts, it was enough to know she was certainly bound to see them again if she continued on this path. It was all the reassurance she needed, "…Just got to make it back."

There was a moment of hesitation, but she fought to contain it; she couldn't afford to doubt or lose focus. If she wanted to reunite with everyone, she had to believe in them and herself – and she wanted that more than anything right now. It also helped that she had complete trust in Cosmos – the goddess of Harmony had such an honest dream for a world of everlasting peace that Rinoa just couldn't turn a blind eye to. There was no reason to doubt the woman's intentions in her mind.

She mustered up the needed courage to move forward and nodded resolutely before dashing off again. Though the well-being of her missing companions was a source of concern for her, she held to the notion that they would be alright in the meantime.

* * *

The path back to Sanctuary was a long one that threatened terrible hazards for a warrior on her own, especially one not very experienced in combat. Cautioned by her allies with tales of their enemies, Rinoa was alert to the slightest disturbance around her. She kept her guard up as she walked the lonely realm. She would have much preferred to avoid any physical altercations, and it seemed she would get her wish as the route before her remained surprisingly clear. While she could not be certain of exactly why Chaos's forces seemed to be ignoring her, she was not going to question it. The thought of Sanctuary and seeing her friends again was enough to compel her forward as she began the final leg of her return back to their haven.

There was a sigh of relief as she finally reached her next destination, and she stopped to catch her breath.

Once she had regained her stamina, she took a moment to observe the area she had wandered into. Though vastly different from the dark space she had previously found herself in, this particular location still held its share of forbidding aspects. While the dilapidated appearance in general intimidated her, it was the grand height and solemn feel of the atmosphere that truly left her uneasy.

"Great… Now where am I?" she asked herself, trying to keep herself calm by verbalizing her thoughts, "I could have sworn the route _from_ Sanctuary was a lot shorter." She clutched her pendant again as she thought of her lost companions, "…Of course, I was with friends…"

Silence instantly consumed the area while she stood lost in the reverie of those she had only recently been traveling with. She was not so much worried about them now; she knew they could handle themselves and they may even be waiting for her back with Cosmos right now. It was just that the road was difficult, and frankly rather lonely without the company of others. While battles were scarce much to her relief, she could not say for sure how long that would last.

"My, my…such a harrowing ordeal for one so young."

The sudden voice shocked Rinoa, and in her moment of fright she quickly turned around to find a strange woman dressed in rather provocative attire. She appeared much older, with a revealing red robe and hair that extended into large horns on either side of her head. What parts of her skin were visible were decorated in purple marks resembling odd tattoos; her feet bore an inhuman appearance and her hands looked sharp enough to easily pierce one's body clean through.

Her appearance didn't bode well with Rinoa. The whole appeal of this place had nothing on the sense she got from the woman whom now stood before her.

"And yet, how unfortunate it is that you have stumbled upon me," the woman uttered, "But I suppose the warriors of Cosmos should be so naïve."

Rinoa considered her words for a moment, a look of confusion on her face as she stared back at the woman, "Cosmos? So does that mean…you're a warrior of Chaos?"

"I am Ultimecia, servant to the god of Discord," the mysterious woman stated, standing confidently before her, "I suppose that would put us at odds."

Rinoa began to quiver; sensing a battle forthcoming, she recoiled at the notion. She kept staring into the eyes of the woman whom called herself Ultimecia – those cold, empty eyes that felt as though they were peering into her soul. She could never have imagined such a sense of fear as she experienced at this moment – and in her hesitation, all words and thoughts eluded her.

Ultimecia folded her arms in a proud manner, a smirk forming at the edge of her mouth as she eyed Rinoa keenly. "Such trepidation. And here I thought our reunion might be a bit more…eventful."

Her comment piqued Rinoa's interest, and the young warrior found herself unable to resist her curiosity, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my… It seems you _have_ forgotten. It is such a shame," Ultimecia said, appearing to get a wicked sense of amusement from Rinoa's confliction.

"…Forgotten?" Rinoa asked, only becoming increasingly perplexed with each word the woman spoke, "Do we…know each other?" Again, she reached for her pendant; doubt and confusion taking hold, she averted her gaze from Ultimecia. It was strange - a sensation she couldn't quite come to explain. She had an odd feeling that the woman was indeed familiar to her – Ultimecia's cryptic way of speaking leaving very little room to doubt such a notion.

Yet it troubled her that she lacked the memories to verify such. To her blank mind, the older woman was just another warrior of Chaos and sworn enemy to Cosmos. Nothing more.

"Rinoa… Allow me to rectify your situation, young sorceress," Ultimecia remarked, immediately preparing for battle.

There was another brief instance of hesitation on Rinoa's end before she finally mustered up the courage and quietly braced herself to fight. She felt her heart beat faster in the face of confrontation, and she fought to hide the nervousness she felt behind a hardened expression. While she had known battle with Chaos's warriors was inevitable, she had hoped any encounters could have waited until she was at least reunited with her comrades.

"Such misfortune that has befallen you," the elder sorceress taunted.

"You're not even going to tell me what's going on?" This question was all Rinoa could muster in the heat of the moment. Nevertheless, she choked back her doubts and quietly stared down Ultimecia. It seemed Cosmos and the others would have to wait a bit longer – but her belief in them was strong, and all the motivation she needed. Whatever it took, she would win this fight, get the answers she sought, and rejoin her friends at the goddess's side.

That was a promise.

* * *

Ultimecia jumped back, putting distance between herself and Rinoa as their battle came to an end minutes later. Though a bit surprised by the young woman's resistance, she nevertheless felt a wicked satisfaction from their confrontation. Their fight had been everything she had expected, Rinoa's strength intriguing her as she eyed her young adversary.

"It is just as I suspected – you know not the true potential you hold," she muttered, "Perhaps I should have taken better advantage."

Her words were still no less baffling to Rinoa, whom could only stare down the elder woman in wonder. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, my… Do you still not remember?" Ultimecia replied, "Is this truly the gratitude I receive for attempting to help you?" She feigned disappointment, eyeing Rinoa closely as she observed the girl's reaction.

Rinoa struggled to understand, her eyes never veering as she continued staring towards Ultimecia. Each time the woman spoke, it left her even more confused – and discomfort quickly began to take hold. "…Help me? Why would a warrior of Chaos want to help us?"

A good question indeed – one Ultimecia took much pleasure in hearing. Even if Rinoa didn't remember, it seemed she still retained her original naivety. It was most interesting what a lack of memories would allow for.

With a coy smile, the Sorceress of Time folded her arms before giving a calm reply, "My dear…that is what we do. Regardless of what your goddess should tell you, we are the only means of regaining that which you have lost."

"I…don't understand…" Rinoa hesitated in her response, the woman's words striking an odd nerve within her. While she wanted to believe that Ultimecia was just playing mind games, she did still lack the memories to determine truth from fiction – a fact which made it hard for her to fully doubt the sorceress' claims, much to her regret.

"Poor child…it seems the truth exceeds you. I suppose I should expect nothing less than the warriors of a feeble goddess."

There was an air of confliction from Rinoa as she seemed to heed the sorceress's words – but she quickly hid such turmoil behind a look of aggression. How dare she mock Cosmos and all she stood for! Ultimecia could spout endless claims, but her blatant attempts to mislead her were not going to work; she knew better than to trust the words of one whom had openly announced their opposition.

She glared at the manipulative woman before her, appearing ready to engage her in combat again if necessary.

Ultimecia seemed to get some delight from Rinoa's reaction, "Is the reality of your situation too much to bear, I wonder? I understand. In that case, I shall leave it up to you to decide where the truth lies. We will meet again, young sorceress."

In an instant, she was gone, leaving Rinoa to be alone with those words lingering in her mind. For a moment, she was angry, spurred by Ultimecia's sly and underhanded tactics – and her terrible depiction of Cosmos was something she found wholly unforgivable.

Yet…their conversation stirred something within her – a feeling of uncertainty that she couldn't quite explain. She tried to fight it, but the flames had already started burning. Fear crept up on her, and she could feel the strings of doubt pulling at her heart.

"It's not true… Right?" She struggled with the truth, slowly reaching for her pendant once more. She fought to erase thoughts of the sorceress from her mind; she thought of Cosmos and the goddess's words before they had embarked on this quest. Though Ultimecia's claims had left a heavy impression, her feelings of guilt and denial far outweighed such affliction, "No. It can't be. Cosmos wouldn't do that."

She held true to that belief as she looked ahead again before running off to continue the search for her missing companions.

* * *

"Ultimecia is lying. Cosmos has no reason to hide anything from us. She believes in us – that's all I need to know," Rinoa said to herself as she mulled over their encounter one last time. In spite of what the sorceress said, she was firm in her beliefs; her faith in Cosmos strong, she forced back Ultimecia's words and pressed on, now more determined than ever to reach Sanctuary. She quickly traversed the path that stretched before her, all thoughts directed towards her final destination.

Her travels soon led her to a vast plain bathed in eerie moonlight. Mountains of rock towered around her, but the brilliant illumination allowed her to see the road extending endlessly before her. Unwilling to delay any longer, she was about to make haste through the area when a disturbance in the distance caught her attention…

Rinoa slowed to a stop as her eyes set on the sight of two males engaged in what appeared to be a conversation of sorts. Both warriors wielded a sword that was about equal to them in length. The one closest to her had his back turned, and she could barely make out his brunette hair behind the sword positioned on his shoulder; the other had his face obstructed by the brunette, but Rinoa could see his blond spikes glowing vibrantly in the moonlight.

Curiosity overtaking her, she watched as the two suddenly started trading blows. The sound of their swords clashing echoed across the terrain, ringing in her ears and a look of fright came over her face. Shocked from the sight, she could only continue to observe as the blond warrior jumped back, creating distance between them before launching a fireball in the brunette's direction. The latter countered by shielding his face with his sword, successfully deflecting the attack and quick to follow-up by rushing forward and thrusting his sword upward at the blond adversary.

The blond fighter was prepared for the oncoming attack, and swiftly dodged the blow with a backward flip, unmarred.

The two were about to continue their duel when the blond noticed Rinoa in the distance. His distracted look caused the brunette to turn around, and his spiky-haired opponent used the opportunity to flee from battle without a word.

Worried about the outcome, Rinoa quickly approached the brunette, "Hey… Are you alright?"

The boy didn't respond, his face expressing a look of disapproval as he turned away.

Rinoa wasn't deterred by his silence, his lack of response after such a heated struggle only furthering her concern, "That man… I don't think I've ever seen him before. He's a warrior of Chaos, isn't he?"

Again, her prying was met with absolute silence from the male whom only managed a grunt under his breath. He didn't even turn to face her, his body pointed in the direction she had entered from as if he might leave at any moment.

Rinoa didn't seem to recognize his disinterest – and if she did, she didn't care. She knew him from Sanctuary; she had seen him when Cosmos had first sent them on their quest. He was an ally – and therefore, a friend – and she couldn't stand to ignore when a friend might be hurt. Besides, despite his apparent unwillingness to talk, he was still standing there. If he truly had no interest, he could have easily walked away by now.

"Well…I'm glad you're alright," she said, giving him a gentle smile, "I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Rinoa – your name?"

Her introduction seemed to change his mind instantly, igniting a spark of interest as he turned to face her, "…Squall."

A look of shock came over Rinoa as she stared at him for a moment, "Squall…?" His name sparked a strong sense of familiarity within her, but she could not begin to comprehend it. She was certain they had never met before – but the feeling of informality between them gripped her tightly. It wasn't just the notion that they knew one another – there was more to it; a sense of friendliness, of a closeness formed only from a special kind of bond.

Yet she couldn't imagine what that might be. Only his name stuck out to her; as far as she was concerned, he was a fresh face like the other warriors.

"Have we…met before?" she thought aloud, her eyes ogling him in a near trance. She hadn't even realized she had spoken at first until she heard him respond.

"…No."

His answer quickly shattered her thoughts, and she broke her gaze just in time to watch him walk away. He didn't spare another word; not even caring to look back as he quietly made his way out of the area, leaving her to be alone.

Rinoa kept her eyes on him until he was out of sight, unable to shake the sense of intimacy that only continued to grow stronger. Just talking to him, she had felt some form of comfort in his presence – and his voice, however little he had spoken, had made her feel oddly secure. Once he was gone, those feelings had vanished in an instant. She now felt alone, scared even. She couldn't fathom where those feelings were coming from.

She needed to get back her lost memories. It was the only way she could find the answers she so desperately sought.

* * *

 ***Author's Note*** \- _Sorry. I know a lot of people are probably waiting for another chapter to "Into the Fire". I promise I will still be working on that story._

 _Now, as the description says - this rewrite will have some fairly big changes to it. Some things have been taken out and others put in - and you may or may not approve. But just put your bias aside and take this for what it is, if you would. This will be NOTHING like my original tale - and I hope you enjoy the new direction I'll be taking it._

 _Also, the Cloud vs. Squall part is strictly because I read that they met in the 11th Cycle - that's it. And I would imagine their meeting involved little conversation..._


	3. Hardened Resolve

**Dissidia 011**

 **Hardened Resolve**

In another part of the desolate realm, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII stared silently up at the dark sky; below her, an orange-yellow light shined vibrantly, illuminating the crumbling scenery around her. The whole setting gave off an entrancing, almost peaceful allure, and upon entering the quiet vicinity she had decided it would be a good place to rest her tired legs. This world seemed to stretch on endlessly, its vast expanse and odd locales that forged its otherworldly layout nearly mesmerizing the princess in her venture.

She could never have imagined such an intriguing and foreboding world existed.

Her eyes fixated on the empty atmosphere, Garnet's mind soon wandered to Cosmos - the gentle and elegant woman whom commanded the warriors of Harmony…and the very reason they were brought to this mysterious world. Despite the repercussions of such, she still bore no ill-will towards the goddess. Even after they were ripped from their homelands to fight a battle of attrition with their memories having been stripped away, the kind princess still chose to fight for her, even empathizing with the woman's plight – and though she had sensed the frustration in a number of her allies, she had also heard the truth in Cosmos's words.

In her reminiscence, she clasped her hands together and lowered her head in a silent wish, _"Cosmos... Please, guide us. Show us the path we must take in order to fulfill your heartfelt wish."_ With a gentle smile, she lifted her head back towards the sky, "I will do my utmost to ensure your dream is realized – I promise."

She reached for the large crystal suspended from the pendant around her neck. Quietly, she gazed at the precious object that practically gleamed in the fiery glow and nodded her head in absolution. She didn't care what it took or what needed to be done – or even how long it may take. She _would_ see home again – she had faith in that belief. She would fight, win, and get herself and her comrades back to the worlds they all longed for once again.

That was her promise; _her_ heartfelt wish. And she would do everything in her power to see it come to fruition.

Time ran short and she realized she could not afford to linger any longer. With a look of hope reflected in her eyes, she cast one final glance skyward – and in spite of the resistance from her fatigued legs, the young warrior then forced herself onward as she continued the long trek back to Sanctuary.

* * *

Ever the adventurous one, her travels soon brought her to another remote place that emanated a very different atmosphere than that of her prior destination – a small and quaint location that seemed to rest at the world's edge. Approaching the nearby ledge, she could see a light sea of clouds stretch endlessly before her eyes; and in the far distance to her right, the faint shine of an ever-setting sun cast its remnants of light back at the princess.

The feeling of warmth from the weak rays brought a smile to Garnet's face. In the comfort it provided the young woman, she closed her eyes and was instantly taken a step back in time; back to a memory she had only recently been able to recall: the night she and the members of Tantalus had first met. The memory was bittersweet, if only due to how short it lasted, but that same feeling she had experienced that night was just as strong as it was back then.

Baku. Blank. Cinna. Marcus. Ruby… She could recall each of them by name and face in vivid detail; all dutiful thieves, yet it was such a deceptive guise. How she missed them so… It only inspired her to fulfill her duty that much more.

The reverie ended and she slowly opened her eyes, "We'll be home soon. I can't wait to see you all again."

Another tranquil smile graced her small face…but the peace was abruptly shattered by an unexpected interruption, "Well now, what precious wonders should grace this lonely place?" A strange man stood atop the wall across the way. He had a rather effeminate appearance – his long silver hair adorned with a purple feather, and a violet mantle that openly exposed his rather long torso. He stared down towards her with superiority, a cunning smile on his face, "Princess Garnet. Do my eyes deceive me?"

"Kuja!" she replied, both surprised and frustrated by his presence.

There was a blissful look on his face at her response, "The sound of your memories rings true – such a relief. I was afraid I would have to fight yet another dud. That would be far too boring, don't you think?"

"What do you want?" Garnet's expression had shifted to more of a scowl as she stared him down.

"A simple request from a simple man," Kuja answered, giving a mock bow in her direction, "The battlefield has become so unkempt with the likes of you Cosmos warriors flittering about. While I would much prefer to continue my tango with that measly Zidane, I suppose you'll have to suffice for now. After all, I cannot pass up the opportunity now that I have a pawn to play. Once Zidane hears your cries, I'm sure he will come running." He eyed her gleefully, openly welcoming the impending battle.

The look on his face only stirred Garnet's emotions stronger. While usually a calm and compassionate person, something about Kuja just seemed to bring out the harsher the side of her. Maybe it was his condescending tone; maybe it was his unyielding arrogance. Whatever it was, she was not going to back down. She had a promise to fulfill – and if defeating Kuja was the only way to make that happen, then that was what she was going to do. Whatever it took.

Without uttering a single word, she carefully pulled out her summon staff and prepared to engage the man in battle.

Kuja only seemed to get more delight out of the sight. Jumping down from his spot on the wall, he calmly faced Garnet as their battle ensued, "Pardon the interruption, dear Princess," his shrill voice brimmed with unshakable confidence.

His words only fueled the fire within Garnet, and she shook her head as she eyed him intensely, "I don't want to fight. But I will if I must!"

* * *

The battle ended in a Draw, both warriors practically unscathed in the raging battle. Kuja couldn't contain his thoughts on the matter – Garnet had kept up with him well, despite her youth and inexperience. Needless to say, he was fairly impressed. Yet the battle had proven completely pointless in the end. While he had found quite an adversary in the young royal, she was ultimately nothing more than a nuisance in his mind.

Frustrated, he scowled as he looked towards Garnet again, "How disappointing… I was hoping that fool, Zidane, would sweep in and rush to your aid. Can't count on anyone…" He got an odd gleam in his eye, a kind of mischievous look he had never given before. It almost looked…sinister," Ah well…if you don't matter to him, then you're nothing more than useless."

He raised his arm to trigger Remote Flare and five exploding flares surrounded Garnet. Surprised by the attack, the petite princess could only look on in shock as she was trapped by the magic spell. There was nowhere for her to run, and panic overtook her as she braced for her demise.

"Think again!" a voice shouted. Zidane suddenly crashed down from above, landing next to Garnet and immediately dispersing the flares with his Stellar Circle 5.

"Zidane!" Having shielded her eyes, Garnet's face was alight with joy when she saw who had come to her rescue.

Kuja wasted no time in welcoming the awaited intrusion. Seeing the opportunity had now presented itself, he cast a sly smirk in their direction, "Well, you certainly took your sweet time, didn't you? I suppose such rudeness will only make your imminent doom that much more satisfying." At those words, he quickly threw three rings of holy energy towards Zidane.

The rings may have packed power, but they lacked speed – and Zidane took the abundance of time to launch another counter-attack: Grand Lethal. With the force of his attack, he charged through Kuja's spell and easily deflected the rings. Kuja watched closely as Zidane came rushing at him at high-speed with no intention of stopping.

Just when it looked like Zidane may succeed, Kuja made a quick escape and fled from battle. But his timing did not take into consideration how quickly Zidane was moving…and the two warriors ended up leaving the scene together, and leaving Garnet to be alone.

The princess could only watch on helplessly as she saw the two warriors disappear before her very eyes.

"Zidane…!" She stared towards the now empty space before her, unable to utter another word as fear began to take hold.

Just like that…he was gone again. She hadn't had the chance to thank him, or even speak to him at all before he had been whisked away. He had sacrificed himself, risked his own safety to ensure hers. It pained her to think about it – the thought of Zidane in danger, or worse, was a notion she couldn't bear. He had to be okay. He had to.

For just a moment, she blamed herself for playing into Kuja's trap and inadvertently luring Zidane into his clutches… But the thought didn't last. Now was not the time to wallow in despair; she had a promise to keep and a duty to fulfill. Zidane would be okay – she could trust in that. He could take care of himself. She just had to find him and they could make it back to Sanctuary together.

She didn't know where to look, but it didn't matter. Zidane needed her help – and now, it was her turn to save him. That notion compelled her forward, and she courageously took off to search for her dearest companion.

* * *

Upon leaving the area, a look of worry crossed the princess's face again. It was hard enough travelling back towards Sanctuary on her own, but now she had to search for Zidane. This world was so large and unfamiliar to her, with the threat of battle looming around every corner. She had no idea where to even begin to look for him.

The task Cosmos had provided them with was becoming increasingly difficult.

Still, she could not afford to let fear stop her even for a moment. Cosmos depended on her, on all of them – she couldn't let her down; Zidane was still out there somewhere, in need of her help. The slightest hesitation could cost them everything, and she was not willing to just hand victory over to Chaos. The true battle had finally begun…and it was time she took action.

" _I will find you, Zidane. Hold on – I'm coming."_

Her mind made up, Garnet then scanned ahead with a fierce determination in her eyes – and just like when she had chosen to fight to regain her kingdom, she nodded her head resolutely, the path almost seeming to open up before her. She may have been alone this time, but that was not going to stop her. With thoughts of her friends, and her Eidolons by her side, she knew was ready for anything. She would find Zidane, return to Cosmos, and see this battle through to the end – all in the name of harmony.

* * *

 ***Author's Note*** \- _Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous one. That wasn't originally the intention, but that's just how it happened. I hope you enjoyed the update though!_


	4. Renewed Promise

**Dissidia: The 11** **th** **Cycle**

On the outskirts of the massive battlefield, Locke Cole continued to travel the empty realm alone. He moved quickly, his fast legs carrying him through boundless terrain until his quest finally brought him to a more enclosed location. Seeing that his pathway was gradually becoming more indistinct, he reluctantly slowed to a stop.

"They're not here either… Dammit," he grumbled. He had been wandering for what felt like hours, and his venture had yielded no results thus far. He was beginning to get a bit agitated.

He attempted to observe the surrounding area for a better idea on where to go next, but the endless tunnel of walls and corridors made it difficult to ascertain a way out, much to his chagrin. It was a strange area for sure, and the impression from its tight-knit quarters made him nearly feel trapped. He wanted to get out as quickly as he could, if only he knew how.

"Okay, I'm not lost. I just…don't know where I am," he muttered to himself. Even he couldn't deny the ridiculousness of his words, and he exhaled in embarrassment at the very thought of having lost his way.

He glanced around again, the scale of the area leaving him a bit disoriented. The pink walls and blue walkways made all potential routes look the same, creating an eerie sense of desolation and hopelessness. It wasn't like him to feel such distress and he mentally reprimanded himself; he couldn't afford to let fear take hold, not now. "I've got to find them," he stated firmly, remembering the premise of his particular venture.

He got his head straight and focused on the space before him. After a moment of deeper observation, the path slowly became clear to him and he nodded his head in affirmation. "Right. Here it goes."

With strengthened determination, he pushed forward through the maze-like structure in order to keep his promise.

* * *

"I've got to find Garnet and Rinoa," he noted, "Balthier and Snow should be alright - they can take care of themselves. Well, Balthier should be anyway. Can I really trust Snow on that…?" He pondered that question for a minute, knowing what he wanted to believe – but in the end, the truth of the matter proved stronger, and he emitted a reluctant sigh. "Probably not. Oh well… Guess I better look for _him_ too."

With his burden now weighing a bit heavier on him, he quickly took off down the nearest path in search of his friends.

Like the others, the road he traveled was oddly void of any potential danger, allowing safer and easier travel as he continued on his way across the mysterious world. He knew the warriors of Chaos could strike at any moment, and despite their apparent disinterest in him, he still moved with caution, his eyes and ears alert to his surroundings as he made way towards his next destination.

His only thoughts were on his friends. He had to find them.

After traveling a fair distance, he soon wandered into another puzzling assembly of stone walls and crooked paths that stretched before him. Save for the fact that his route was more apparent this time, the place still gave off just as forbidding an atmosphere as where he had just been. He didn't like the feeling that had stricken him upon entering, and it only increased as he made his way forward.

"Another dead end…?" he wondered. He stopped, scanning the area closely in paranoia. He was not comfortable with admitting that he was struggling with anxiety, but he couldn't dismiss the notion that something was not right.

Before he could even take another step, he heard a faint commotion in the distance. "What is that?" Taking caution, he quietly walked in the direction of the disturbance.

The noise gradually became clearer as he approached the position and he could finally make out two people talking. Tempted to intervene, he decided in better judgment and watched from a safe distance as he witnessed a male and female conversing. Though, from the sounds of it, their encounter bore the potential to quickly turn sour…

"Aren't you a cute little girl?" the man exclaimed in an oddly excited tone, "A face like yours, with your amount of power, will do well in the service of Chaos. What say you to joining forces, eh?" He had an undying grin on his face, flitting about animatedly with each word he spoke to the quiet girl.

It didn't take long for Locke to recognize the two warriors, and his eyes grew wide with shock as he stared at the blond female. "…Terra?"

She didn't respond to a single thing the man said or did, instead remaining quiet as she stared blankly at the floor. She seemed nervous, uncertain, her body language displaying resistance to the eccentric man's offer to join him. But while she physically refused, her face gave the impression of confusion – and Locke found himself fearing for her decision.

"Come on. What do you say?" the jester urged, "Chaos will imbue you with all the power you can imagine. Together, we'll wipe the floor with those pathetic Cosmos warriors! I've seen your power. I know what you're capable of. We would make such a great team, you and I!" He eyed Terra intensely, the grin on his face growing increasingly menacing with each passing moment.

"I…" Terra mumbled. She stumbled over her words, clutching her hands to her breasts in turmoil, "That's not what I want."

His patience wearing out, the jester soon became more aggressive in his attempts. "Okay. I've tried playing "Mister Nice-Guy" long enough. If you don't want come quietly…I suppose I'll have to take more drastic measures." His voice got eerily colder, and the grin on his face immediately vanished as he approached Terra in an intimidating manner.

Terra was left in shock as he grabbed her hand. Lost for words, she didn't even think to fight back as he caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes. No sooner had they made eye contact, Terra suddenly grabbed her head and began to whimper, the sound only increasing with each one she emitted. Her odd reaction surprised him, and before anyone could make another move, a massive firaga spell burst in the air, causing the man to release his grip and he jumped back.

However, he had little time to recover from the shock as multiple flare spells were cast in his direction. Quickly dodging each one, he jumped back again, creating a safe distance between them.

"Why, you little…!" he grumbled.

"Kefka!" Locke suddenly ran out onto the scene, immediately attracting the clown's attention.

"Well, what have we here?" Kefka remarked, his glee returning as he grinned at the sight of their intruder, "The hero saves the day, huh? That's so sweet - sweetly despicable!" He stuck his tongue out as if to gag before turning his smile into a fierce glare.

Locke didn't bother exchanging words with the crazy man, merely staring him down, ready for a fight if need be.

Kefka seemed as though he was ready to engage in a battle with the warrior until an idea crossed his mind. Glancing towards Terra, he caught wind of the look in her eyes and another grin formed on his face. "Why do they always have to interfere at the good parts?" he feigned disappointment, "I _could_ play with you… But I think I'd much rather enjoy the view from afar. After all, what could be more fun than watching two friends pummel each other mercilessly?" He laughed hysterically as he gave one last look in Terra's direction before fleeing the scene.

Locke was unamused, strengthening his glare towards the spot Kefka had been standing in. Quickly recalling the situation he was in, he then quickly turned his attention to Terra to find the girl now staring at him. She had a strange look on her face, one he had never seen from her before – her eyes almost looked as though they had glazed over, and she seemed devoid of sympathy. Her once innocent and friendly expression was now replaced with a look of rage, and she didn't seem to distinguish friend from foe.

"Terra, are you alright?" Locke asked, rushing to her aid.

"Get away!" was the only thing Terra shouted, before suddenly casting a powerful Blizzara spell at the unsuspecting warrior.

Due to their close proximity, Locke wound up being hit by the spell, emitting a harsh grunt as he was thrown back while the ice shattered into pieces. Using the momentum from the attack, he flipped backward and landed safely on the ground, avoiding any potential injuries – and upon returning to his feet, threw Terra a surprised look. "Terra! What's wrong? Don't you remember me?"

Terra appeared to stare back at him, her eyes blazing with aggression – and the fierce aura she emanated let him know this would be no easy task.

Not wanting to bring harm to her, but seeing there was no other option, Locke braced himself for the imminent battle. This was not easy for him to accept and he hated to do such a thing. But he couldn't let Terra hurt herself or someone else; he had to help her – and he was willing to do whatever it took, even if this was the only way.

"Must destroy…enemy," Terra uttered, preparing to engage Locke in battle. Despite her words, the tone in her voice and her movements displayed a faint air of unwillingness.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me for this, Terra," was all Locke could spare before their inevitable battle finally commenced.

* * *

Locke landed on the ground, putting distance between him and Terra as their confrontation came to a close. Despite his speed and footwork, he was still astonished at how well Terra had kept pace with him. She was a lot different than that quiet, nervous girl he had once known. Though he had fought hard, he had still not utilized the full extent of his ability out of fear of harming her. He hadn't forgotten his promise, after all.

"Terra, wake up!" he called desperately, hoping to jog her apparent amnesia, "Don't you remember who I am?" He stared her down, that blank look in her eyes nearly filling him with hopelessness, but he fought such a notion.

Terra seemed to notice the look on his face, and her expression suddenly began to change. The aura around her started to dissipate, and Locke thought he saw the slightest hesitation – like a trickle of familiarity that flickered from deep within.

The air of hope that began to glimmer was just as quickly shattered by the return of Kefka, whom seemed irked by the scene before him. "What's this? You're still alive? What sort of beat down session was this?" He sighed as he shot Terra a look of displeasure. "It's obvious you don't yet realize your full potential… Join me, and I'll be sure to teach you everything I know. Even you'll be amazed at what you're truly capable of!"

He turned to glance at Locke, whom only reciprocated said action with an intense glare.

"But, if you'd much rather spend time prattling about with these useless Cosmos warriors, then I'm afraid our friendly relations end here," he grumbled, "I have no use for a rag doll." On that note, he vanished from sight, leaving his words hanging over the younger warriors.

Locke was only briefly hung on the jester's words before focusing on Terra again. She appeared to be struggling with something, Kefka's words having left a strange impression on her as she held her head.

"Terra, don't listen to him!" Locke begged, "You're not some tool for destruction – you have a choice." There was a firm yet compassionate look in his eyes as he held his hand out towards her. "Come with me instead. I'll take you to Cosmos. You can fight with us. You won't have to worry about hurting anyone."

Terra made eye contact with the young man, the truth to his words and sympathy he bore dispelling the aggression that had so suddenly consumed her. The glare in her eyes waned, and she relaxed her stance. But just as Locke began to believe she may come to her senses, another extreme headache appeared to grip her, and she held her head in agony.

"Terra!" Locke hollered. But as he rushed towards her, she quickly flew into the air and out of sight, leaving Locke utterly befuddled by the events that had unfolded as he watched her fly away. Staring into the distance, only one thought surfaced in his mind as recalled that look on her face. "I promise – I _will_ save you."

* * *

"Terra, where are you? Why don't you remember me?" He mulled over these thoughts in his head as he stared towards the road before him. His whole meeting with Terra had been anything than he could have anticipated, and that look in her eyes as she flew away – scared, untrusting, even to him – he had never seen her so aloof before. He had to wonder what it all meant. How did Terra end up in this world? Was she fighting for Chaos? Was she friend or foe now? So many questions surmounted him, and he hated that he didn't have the answers.

In the distance, he could see the faint glimmer of Sanctuary, its brilliant glow leading him to the proper path - and he soon strengthened his resolve. He may not have the information he sought, but he would be damned if he let anything happen to Terra. Allies or enemies, she was still his friend – and he would do whatever it took to protect her, to maintain that promise he had made to her not so long ago. Alliances didn't matter when it came to those he cared about.

"I will find you, Terra. We'll go back home…together." It was this notion that propelled him forward, and he hurried off with all due speed to keep good on his word.


End file.
